


His Reaper, Red

by mambo_music_intensifies



Series: SebaGrell drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lipstick SMEARING!!!, Restraints, SebaGrell - Freeform, Wet Clothing Kink, lipstick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo_music_intensifies/pseuds/mambo_music_intensifies
Summary: Grell puts on red lipstick in hopes to seduce Bassy.





	

_"Keep it down or I'll have to gag you."_

Sebastian growled into her ear as he removed the damp black tie from around his neck and began binding the black cloth around Grell's wrists.

"Oh Bassy, I knew you were a demon but I didn't expect you to be so fiendish." A large smile appeared on her face as she lay on her back watching the beautiful man on top of her do things she never expected. As he pulled the binding tightly around her wrists and put her arms above her head he leaned in and kissed her fiercely as she was wearing dark red lipstick in hopes of impressing her lover and much to her surprise...

**It actually worked.**

-

Earlier that same day she was working overtime, the cold English rain pouring from the twilight sky as she reaped souls. For you see a mass murderer had struck London, Ciel and Sebastian were on the case and they would inevitably run into her on the job, she knew this so she decided to dress up even fancier than she always had, putting on that dark red lipstick. When Sebastian saw this he was taken aback and much to his surprise he desperately wanted to _kiss_ the reaper. He wanted to have her. Knowing that no matter what she would want him this drove him crazy. Said reaper waved at him from across the street where she had been working, death scythe in hand she blew him a kiss and winked. Keeping up appearances he disregarded her and continued on his way.

Later, as soon as Ciel was safe in the manor doing "more bloody paperwork" he claimed to go investigate the murders on his own. He did. But he had one stop to make along the way. 

He found Grell in a gritty alleyway, hair drenched with rain, covered in blood, but still wearing that lipstick. Oh, how the red blood looked so arousing on her, dripping down from her chin, to her long neck and all over her clothes. It was her last soul of the day and she was about to depart when he suddenly appeared behind her, wrapping his large gloved hand gently around the jaw. "B-Bassy? I-Is that you? Oh dear, am I dreaming? Please don't tease me this way I might think you're up to something." 

"Meet me at the Undertaker's building as soon as you can, I've just checked and it seems he's gone for the day." 

"What's the meaning of this? Not that I mind at all you know, Bassy, but what is going to happen there?" She inquired in a meek tone smiling nervously with the hand still stretched around her jaw.

"I'm going to have one hell of a feast on you." 

With a quiet almost ominous laugh he disappeared suddenly. As soon as he was there, he was gone, his demonic aura was lingering in the air and she could see it, sense it, while it was a bit frightening to see him in such a mood, this was exactly what she wanted.

-

As he removed his lips from hers, dark red lipstick smeared across both their faces, it looked like blood upon Sebastian's lips, the sight of him alone was enough to make Grell feel faint. She kept her composure, hands still bound above her head resting in her long hair draped behind her, Sebastian straddling her hips as he removed his unbuttoned his waistcoat and tossed it near to where his tailcoat was. 

Underneath the waistcoat was a soaking wet, white dress shirt still saturated from the rain clinging to his lean body giving hints to the form underneath, as he slowly untucked it from his trousers Grell was watching the entire show with hungry eyes, grinning and excited for what is going to happen next. He kept the shirt on, still buttoned aside from two on top, knowing this sight would drive the reaper crazy and yes it certainly did. 

Both heavily aroused, Sebastian hastily, almost roughly, stripped Grell of her clothes. Vest and shirt open and at her sides, pants around her ankles. She was bare and on display. Sebastian's pants were down by his knees and he pressed himself against her, kissing her intensely. The thin, wet, white fabric being the only thing that separated them as their arousal brushed against one another in an intense hot friction. 

Heavy rain battering against the roof as they lay on the floor entwined between two empty coffins, morbidly fitting considering the circumstances.  
Her arms still wrapped above her head but desperately wanting to wrap them around his neck and bite his beautiful lips. Sebastian ghosted two now ungloved fingers over her red tinted mouth he then pressed them onto her and she complied opening her lips licking and massaging with her tongue, coating the fingers with saliva. He took them out slowly and she started to sweat as he reached down toward her entrance, she clenched as he was about to enter and a confused look appeared on the man's face. "Relax, Grell." he said, unexpectedly comforting.

"I-I never..."

"This is no time to jest, Grell."

"OH BASSY. I play a mean game but, have I ever got this far? Never! I mean, I've practiced once, maybe twice... Maybe more than that, but the point is sweet Bassy is... I've never had something _that_ large in there."  
An embarrassed look appeared on her face as she turned away.

Sebastian took a hand and wrapped it around her erection, rubbing slowly making her eyes go wide and then immediately snap shut. Her eyes tightly shut as she whimpered at the touch, twitching all over her body at the sudden contact, she wanted desperately to hold in a loud moan as to not seem like a whiny maiden but she couldn't hold it in much longer. She cried out as she arched her back. As he suddenly released his grip it was a shock. She was aggravated at the restraints he put her in, desperately, she wanted to touch herself in the spot he had been, she wanted to feel that white hot friction again. 

No, She wanted him. Closer.  
She was aching for his touch. Deeper. 

"Heh, I think... I think... I'm ready... Now..."

Sebastian smiled that devilish smile once again as he licked his own fingers this time, inserting his middle finger, first the top knuckle, then the second, then to the hilt. The process was slow, but worth it, a butler must have patience after all. As the process continued, due to the dampness in the room neither of them seem to dry through all this, maybe the sweat from the heat between their two bodies or due to the rain that was pouring on them from outside, both were still incredibly wet. Sebastian's shirt still clung to him, how sexy he looked in the glow, Grell thought to herself. Her hair wet, and sticking to her face not unnoticed by Sebastian as he leaned forward to move strands away from her eyes, spectacles previously flung somewhere across the room amidst the action earlier. She almost wanted to cry at this display of affection, was it sincere? She thought it best not to dwell on it. How she wanted to take his hand and kiss it as he moved it away from her face. But she was still bound, bound in more ways than one it seems, bound not only physically but emotionally as well, bound to Him.

She was plenty aroused and loose by the second finger that had been inserted some time ago. She was melting. She was ready to be completely filled by him. She wanted him. And he wanted her.

Quivering as she felt the head pressed against her entrance before finally being inserted. He was slow, gentle, the opposite of what she expected. He was always rough with her, but maybe something was hiding deep inside him, maybe a longing for her. No, she shouldn't be thinking of that, best not get too attached to a demon who just wants you for a quick fuck. Enjoy it while it lasts. 

As he thrust into her, her legs on his shoulders with her lower back was lifted off the floor. Sebastian was on his knees, caressing her legs and finally, her arms, unmoved from the spot in her hair. She struggled against the restraints greatly but it was only adding to the pleasure, the tension she felt of not being able to touch him with her hands, oh how he teased her. He could touch every inch of her body but she couldn't touch his. Soft moans escaped the demon's lips. He was finally able to do something dirty and daresay, sinful, after so long. Throbbing inside her, Sebastian's hand snaked around to palm at her arousal. This made the reaper incredibly light-headed, drowning in pleasure as waves of electricity bolted through her body. Ah she felt the white hot heat pulsating at her lower back and release was coming. Sebastian was not too far behind,

"Ngh, I-I'm coming, Bas--!!"

What felt like a flood rushed through her as she released onto his hand and her stomach. Twitching and throbbing, still feeling him inside her. 

After witnessing this display Sebastian came as well, she felt the warmness fill her. They both collapsed, actually exhausted, though being supernatural beings, sex is sex. 

"What a fantasy, ahh, a true display of love from my sweet Bassy~ The lover was finally loved in return. What a happy ending."  
Sebastian pulled out and got up off the floor, shirt still wet and now very sticky, opening his pocket watch to see the time.

"Bassy, do you really have time to clean up _and_ search for suspects before getting back to the estate to prepare dinner?"

"Now Grell, if I couldn't clean cumstains off a shirt before rounding up suspects in a murder case and then prepare dinner all under an hour, what kind of butler would I be?"

**Author's Note:**

> sebastian would definitely say cumstain it's not ooc


End file.
